How many distinct, positive factors does $1100$ have?
The prime factorization of $1100$ is $2^2\cdot5^2\cdot11$. To find the number of factors, we consider that each factor has a prime factorization of $2^a\cdot5^b\cdot11^c$, where $a$ could be from $0$ to $2$ (3 possible values), $b$ could be from $0$ to $2$ (3 possible values), and $c$ could be $0$ or $1$ (2 possible values). So the number of factors is $3\cdot3\cdot2=\boxed{18}$.